My Heart Beats Eight Times for You
by Sasu-Cakes137
Summary: 'He's such a weirdo' Sakura smiled to herself as she watched Kid measure each individual flake in his bowl of cereal. '... but I guess he's my weirdo.' Death the Kid/Sakura drabblefic.
1. A Hairy Situation

**********__********************__************Current chapter order: _High Flying, That Day, Mr. Brightside, A Hairy Situation , Even _********************_Death Can Have an OTP,_** I Just Want to Dye.

**I've been craving some Kid/Sakura lately, but I've think I've exhausted all of my resources. This is something to tide you guys (and me) over until I get some inspiration for _Ikebukuro Nights._**

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

* * *

"Your ponytail is leaning three centimeters to the left."

"It's fine."

"No it is certainly most not fine! I can't allow you to go outside with your hair looking like _that_."

Sakura gritted her teeth.

"_It's fine._"

"Just let me fix it for you, the lack of symmetry is going to drive me insane if I don't do something about it." Death the Kid held out his hand and looked at Sakura expectantly. "Give me your hair tie."

"You do realize that I'm heading to the _training grounds_ right?" Sakura stood impassively in front of him, hands resting on her hips. "I really don't see the point in making my hair look perfect if it's just going to get all sweaty and messed up from me kicking some ass."

Kid frowned at that last statement. "Yes I know, but the least you could do is show up looking a bit more dignified with your hair in proper order."

"Hey! I look perfectly dignified for a spar!" At this point in the conversation, Sakura's earlier somewhat calm composure started to slip. She glanced at the kitchen clock behind the disapproving Shinigami's head. _'Damn 7:05. I was supposed to meet Naruto, Soul-san and Maka-chan at 7:00…' _She hated being late.

Crossing her arms over her neon green sports bra, Sakura let out an irritated huff. "Look Kid, it's too early for arguing. Can you just forget about this one, little thing? I'm running a bit behind this morning and I just want to get out of here and break something." "Besides," she mumbled hotly to herself "I don't know how you can tell _me _that I'm not symmetrical. I'm not the one with stupid white stripes on one side of my head."

"You're right!" Kid cried out, falling dramatically to his hands and knees. "I'm just a pile of asymmetrical trash! You must be ashamed to be seen with someone like me."

"Oh great, he wasn't supposed to hear that…" Sakura watched with exasperation clearly visible in her green eyes as the (mostly) black haired Shinigami continued to wallow in despair on the ground. He was also giving her a nice view of his ass, but she'd think about that at a later time. _'He's really laying it on thick this time.'_ She thought to herself when she heard a particularly creative comment from Kid about _'tainting her balanced glow with his unworthy presence'_.

Looking ruefully at the clock one last time, Sakura removed the red rubber band from hair with an exasperated sigh. The pink tresses tickled her shoulder blades now that they were free from their elastic confines. "Here," the red loop laid in her palms as a peace offering in front of Kid's face. "Since I'm already late, I guess it wouldn't hurt if you wanted to make me look a little more presentable." She said with a small smile.

Kid's lips turned upwards as he stood and brushed the dust from his clothes. He gently took the hair tie from her before taking her hands in his. "Thank you," he told her softly and then kissed both of her cheeks. "But you're already gorgeous." Kid looked at Sakura fondly, admiring the evenly spread pink blush that made it's way across her face. "I just love seeing you perfect."

Sakura turned her heated face away from the Shinigami and made her way to the dining room table. "Yeah, well…just don't take too long OK?" A playful grin danced on her face when she felt Kid running his fingers through her hair. "I want to make it to training grounds _before_ the sun starts to set."

"I'll try." Kid chuckled while pulling out a roll of measuring tape. "If you want, I can pluck your eyebrows while I'm here."

"_No."_

* * *

**This is my first time writing romance, what do you guys think? **

**Drabbbles will most likely be out of chronological order and I'm thinking about making another drabble/oneshot series for other parings too. This one is strictly for Kid/Sakura, but if I do start writing more, I'll get to the other pairings that I'm literarily starved of.**

**And in case some of you are want to know why Sakura and Naruto are in the Soul Eater world, I'm hoping to explain that in later chapters!**


	2. Mr Brightside

**********************__********************__************Current chapter order: _High Flying, That Day, Mr. Brightside, A Hairy Situation , Even _********************_Death Can Have an OTP,_** I Just Want to Dye.

**Tada! Two chapters in one day! Hope you guys enjoy this~**

******If any of you want to know when this happens, it's sometime before _Hair._**

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

* * *

"Naruto, have you seen Sakura lately?"

"Huh, Sakura-chan?" The blond looked up at the Shinigami from his position sharpening some kunai on his couch. "Hmmm…" Naruto tapped a finger against his chin in thought. "Oh yeah! She's hanging out with some guy, I think his name was Hisho or Hito…"

"Do you mean Hiro?" Kid's mind flashed back to the blond haired, blue-eyed Meister that defeated Black Star, Kirikou and himself with the help of the Holy Sword, Excalibur.

"Yep, that's the one dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kid pursed his lips in displeasure. "Why is she with him?"

"I think they're on a date or something. Sakura-chan's got the hot's for that guy, she's really into those bishonen looking types."

'_Damn.'_ He didn't like the sound of that. "Where did they go?" The question came out sounding harsher than Kid had wanted.

Naruto eyes narrowed at the tone. "Don't know," cerulean orbs passed over the Shinigami's tense form, noting his tightly clenched fists and impatient posture. "All she told me was that she'd be back tonight. Why do you want to know?"

"There is something important that I need to speak to her about." Kid was already making his way to the door of Naruto and Sakura's shared apartment. "Thanks for the help."

* * *

"So did he know anything?" Liz straightened up from the slouch against the doorframe of the apartment building she had been in since Kid had firmly told her and Patty to _'stay here until I get back'_.

"Not much. You two should go back to the mansion. I'm going to be busy for some time."

"Are you sure you don't want our help finding her? Three sets of eyes are better than one." Liz's eyes drifted down to Patty, still sprawled on the ground and happily drawing stick figures. "Well, it'll probably be two sets, but still better than you looking by yourself."

Kid's face lifted with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I need to be alone with my thoughts for a little while. Thank you for the offer though." With that he made his way down the road.

Patty got up and wiped the dirt from her hands onto her pants. "Hey sis," she asked while staring at the retreating back of her Meister. "Do you think Kid is in love with Sakura?"

Liz was silent for a few moments as she contemplated her answer. "Yeah, I think he is."

* * *

Sakura had been avoiding Kid for two weeks now. Before then, their friendship had been steadily growing; things like eating lunch together and studying in the library became normal activities and soon morphed into taking long walks with each other and staying up late just to talk. Sakura had even begun to address him by _'Kid-kun'_ instead of the usual _'Kid-san'_.

But after _that day_, things started falling apart. At first the awkwardness between the two of them wasn't enough to hinder their relationship too badly, but then Sakura started making more and more excuses to escape his presence. _'I'm busy today.' 'Sorry, but I promised Tsubaki that I'd study with her and Black Star for a test.' 'I don't really feel like doing that right now.'_

Eventually she began ignore him altogether. _'This my fault.'_ Kid thought to himself _'I need to clear things up between us. I-I want things to go back to the way they were before.'_

Familiar laughter broke Kid out of his inner musings. His eyes swept his surroundings and a flash of pink drew his gaze to a café. About 30 feet ahead of him sat Sakura and Hiro at an outdoor table, splitting an ice cream sundae. Kid quickly ducked into a nearby alleyway, watching the pair like a hawk.

Hiro seemed to be telling a wild story as he gestured enthusiastically with his arms. Sakura was snickering at his actions. "Oh, that sounds horrible!" She called out breathlessly. "I can't believe you did that Hiro-kun!"

Kid's stomach dropped when he heard that. _'Hiro-kun?' _He was almost too shocked to notice the couple's departure from the café. Hiro wrapped him arm around Sakura' waist-something that made the Shinigami inwardly seethe, seeing that the other male's hand rested too close to Sakura's bottom for Kid to be comfortable with. Sakura laughed once again and the two made their way down the street, away from Kid.

He made a move to follow them, but stopped when something on the pink haired girl's wrist caught his attention. It was a red hair tie. Sakura's _'lucky, bad-ass-mother-fuckin' hair tie';_ the one that Kid special ordered for her in the early stages of their friendship, after hearing Sakura complain about constantly snapping her own during training. He was pleasantly surprised when it turned out he had gotten it in her favorite color - he only picked the shade on a whim.

Seeing that she had kept it made Kid smile. Hope blossomed in his chest; even though it was clear that Sakura didn't want anything to do with him in this point in time, he was glad she still had something that he gave her. Even if it did make her asymmetrical.

* * *

**How did you like it? **

**This chapter is based on my own interpretation of _Mr. Brightside _by _The Killers_, hence the title._  
_**

**I'll be doing _that day_ sometime in the future and probably the hair tie story as well. And if you guy want to see specific happen with these two lovebirds, I'm willing to take a few requests!**

**By the way I'll be making a few, _very minor_, changes to Ch 1. Nothing that will change the plot so you don't have to go and reread it.**


	3. High Flying

**********************__********************__************Current chapter order: _High Flying, That Day, Mr. Brightside, A Hairy Situation , Even _********************_Death Can Have an OTP,_** I Just Want to Dye.

**I can't believe I forgot to thank my reviewers last chapter! You guys are wonderful and thanks also to the people who faved/alerted. I'm glad you want to read this!**

**I changed my summary. I think it looks much better now.**

**This one takes place before _Hair _and _Brightside._**

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

* * *

'Don't_ look down, don't look down, DON'T LOOK DOWN!'_

"Sakura, you're wrinkling my clothes."

The deathgrip the pinkette had on Kid's jacket loosened slightly. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"Don't be so tense, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Relax a little."

Sakura didn't know how Kid could be so calm. She, Kid, Naruto, Liz and Patty were currently hundreds of feet above ground, going very, _very_ fast on Kid's skateboard. His magical, flying skateboard. Call her crazy, but Sakura wasn't quite ready to trust that method of transportation yet. _'Stupid mission, why did Shinigami-sama have to give us something so far away?'_

"Are you sure this thing can hold us?" Sakura opened her eyes, careful to keep focused on the back of Kid's head. Liz and Patty were resting in Kid's hands as guns while Naruto was strapped across Sakura's back in the form of a large axe. "Naruto is really heavy in his weapon form, maybe we should switch places. I hardly weight anything at all as a bow."

"Beelzebub can carry all of us just fine." The Shinigami answered with a tone of finality. "And I don't think your partner would appreciate holding on to me for any length of time."

"He's right Sakura-chan," A disembodied voice floated out of the axe. "I like you Kid, but I don't like you _that_ much 'tteybayo."

"B-but, what if we fall?" Her voice wavered a little in nervousness. "I'm not sure what would happen to you Kid-san, with you being a Shinigami and all; but if_ I_ fell…"

"You'd go SPLAT! Like a pancake!" Patty called out cheerfully.

"…Yeah. I'd go splat…"

"Patty! Don't scare her!" Liz reprimanded her sister for her careless comment. "Kid's flown hundreds of times and he's never fallen once. Even if something did happen, he'd make sure you were safe."

"Really?" Before this Sakura had only flown once in her life, and at least the trip from Japan to Death City was in a nice, safe airplane with snacks and movies.

Sakura's stomach dropped when she felt Kid turning around, and she swore her heart stopped beating for a few seconds, but all he did was tuck Liz and Patty in his jacket and firmly grasp her shoulders in a comforting manner. "Really."

With the promise that she was not going to be falling out of the sky anytime soon, Sakura was able to calm down enough to enjoy the ride and view.

Until Kid saw a perfectly symmetrical cloud formation in the distance and zoomed off to examine it. She never screamed more loudly in her life.

* * *

**How was it?**

**This chapter was a little short, but the next one is longer and will be up soon. Really, REALLY soon.**

**Some of you may be a little confused about some of the things that were mentioned i.e. Naruto and Sakura both having weapon forms and coming from Japan. I'm going to go into detail about those things at a later date, but for now I'll give you some basic background info.**

**Sasu-Cake137's Personal Headcannon: Naru and Saku come from a school in similar to the DWMA in Japan called Konoha Gakuen (there several other schools along with it that corresponds with the other hidden villages). Over there in KG, students are paired to together with a person who could work best with their combat abilities. Partners can be both weapons and Meister, depending on the battle situation. Naruto can turn into an axe for Sakura, who is mostly a short range fighter, and Sakura can turn into a bow for Naruto for long range support. They also use chakra instead of souls wavelengths, so they can't do soul resonance or have as strong a bond as the DWMA Meisters. They are more independent though, meaning they don't need each other to fight. Sakura and Naruto can hold their own with out each other, or fight together as humans.**

**Whew, theres more to my little universe than that, maybe I'll expand on it one day. For now I'm just doing drabbles.**


	4. That Day

**********************__********************__************Current chapter order: _High Flying, That Day, Mr. Brightside, A Hairy Situation , Even _********************_Death Can Have an OTP,_** I Just Want to Dye.

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

* * *

"Today is such a great day!" Taking out a notepad, Sakura crossed out the final item. "I got everything on my list done, now I can finally relax." She looked at the spotless interior of her shared apartment with self-satisfaction. _'I did a nice job in here.'_

Usually chores took Sakura most of the day to do, but not this time. By some stroke of luck she was able to complete them within only few hours. Now she had the whole afternoon to herself. _'What should I do? I don't want to go stay in the apartment when it's so nice outside. Naruto is with Black Star doing something stupid, so I can't hang out with him. Maybe I could try finding Kid-kun.' _The thought of the strange Shinigami made Sakura blush slightly. As of late she had found herself doing that frequently in his presence.

The pinkette had fallen for him, and fallen hard. All of the obsessive traits that she had once weirded her out, became endearing in her eyes. She wanted the two of them to become more than friends. _'I want to tell him, but what if he doesn't feel the same way?'_

* * *

Sakura decided on visiting Gallows Mansion after changing out of her cleaning clothes, and into a pair of shorts and a white Konoha Gakuen T-shirt. She slipped on her customary red headband, and placed her treasured red hair tie- a gift from Kid- in her back pocket before heading out. _'It's annoying that I can't wear it on my wrist when I don't use it, but Kid hates that it messes up my symmetry. The idiot should have given me two.'_

She had only been walking for a few minutes when she came across a sight that brought a sigh to her lips and at the same time, made her heart race.

Death the Kid was in the middle of rearranging a stack of apples a fruit vendor's stall, even from a distance Sakura could see the irritation on his face as he carefully organized the red produce. He was dressed casually; instead of his usual suit, he wore a lavender button-up shirt and a pair of jeans.

Chuckling softly, Sakura ran up to the Shinigami and befuddled merchant. "Stop harassing the poor man Kid-kun!"

"Ah, Sakura. Good afternoon." All traces of annoyance left Kid's face the moment he heard her voice. "What are you doing here? You're usually busy on Sundays. And for the record, I wasn't harassing anyone." He sent a glare at the vendor. "Those damn apples were piled in a haphazardly manner, it was my duty to straighten out that mess."

Sakura rolled her eyes at that. _'Of course_, _he always gets so worked up over the tiniest things; but I supposed that's part of his charm.'_ A grin made it's way to her face. "I finished cleaning early and needed something to do. I was heading over to your house actually; I didn't expect to bump into before getting there." Looking around, Sakura noticed the absence of a certain pair of sisters. "Hey Kid-kun, where are Liz-chan and Patty-chan?"

"They're still back at the mansion. They wanted to sleep in, so I decided to go out on a walk to pass time."

"So you're on the same boat as me huh? Do you want to go to Deathbucks with me and get a drink? Since we're both _so_ busy doing nothing."

Kid contemplated her offer for a few seconds and then smiled. "Sounds great, just let me finish stacking these apples."

"What! No! That could take hours!" Sakura pouted. "Just let the merchant do it, I don't want to spend the first free Sunday I've had in weeks watching you mess with fruit."

"But-"

"Come on, please?" Sakura cut him off. "Can't you forget about the apples, just this one time?" She clasped her hands in front of her chest and looked up at him with sparkling green eyes.

Kid stared down at her in silence before turning around suddenly, surprising Sakura. "Fine. But this is the only time." His voice came out strained and without warning, he stalked off in the direction of the coffee shop.

Sakura chased after him, unable to see the red tint decorating his cheeks.

* * *

During the walk to Deathbucks, Kid was uncharacteristically silent, but by the time the two had ordered their drinks and left to sit on a bench at a near by park, he seem to be back to his usual self.

Sakura let out a giggle as she listened to him recount his experience with the Super Written Exam.

"I can't believe you passed out because of _that_." Sakura exclaimed in amusement. "No wait, I could see that happening." Sakura let out another giggle and took a sip of her chai latte.

Beside her, Kid was sulking slightly. "But you don't know what it was like Sakura! Ripping that paper in such a horrible way, it was unbearable." He let out a shudder. That caused the girl to go into a fit of laughter.

"Are you done yet?" The Shinigami didn't seem to find the situation quite as amusing as she did.

"I-I'm sorry," Sakura tried to catch her breath. "B-but, you're just so _weird_ sometimes."

The boy frowned at her statement. "There is nothing wrong with wanting to find balance in this world." His retort came out testy and defensive.

The laughter stopped abruptly. Sakura turned to face Kid; his expression showed that he wasn't too pleased with her right now.

Without thinking she took his free hand in hers and squeezed it apologetically. "No there isn't anything wrong with that." She said in a serious voice. "I'm sorry for laughing at you. I wasn't trying to making fun of you, I know how you can be with your OCPD." She looked into Kid's golden eyes earnestly. "That doesn't change how I feel about you."

"And how exactly, do you feel about me?"

In less than a second Sakura's face became the color of a fire truck. She tore her hand away from his, like it was on fire. _'SHIT, SHIT, SHIT WHY DID I SAY THAT!' _"W-we're friends o-of course!" She turned away from him in complete humiliation. "I mean..." _'I don't know how to fix this. I should just come clean.'_ Sakura took a breath in an attempt to steel her nerves and screwed her eyes shut. _'Here goes nothing…'_

"I like you! I really, _really _like you. I've liked you more than a friend for a while." Kid was silent. Slowly, Sakura's eyes blinked open. "Well?" Her voice cracked and tears pooled in her eyes. "Aren't you going to say something?" She asked with a hint of desperation.

She was met with more silence; an unreadable expression was painted on the young Shinigami's face. Her hands clenched into tight balls. Her forgotten drink was knocked to the ground when she stood. Sakura cast one last tearful look at Kid before running off towards her apartment.

Kid made no move to follow her.

* * *

**Was this good?**

**I told you 4 would be up soon! I'm on a roll, but once my dad gets back, things are going to get slower... no more writing at 1 in the morning for me.**

**Give me some situations to write! There's only so much I can think of you know.**

**P.S. Deathbucks is a real place in Soul Eater Land, it's in the wikia.**


	5. I Just Want to Dye

**Before anyone says anything, I spelled die, d-y-e on purpose.**

******************__********************__************Current chapter order: _High Flying, That Day, Mr. Brightside, A Hairy Situation , Even _********************_Death Can Have an OTP,_** I Just Want to Dye.

******Also, big thanks to all the readers and reviewers!**

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

* * *

_**RING RING RING**_

The phone's sharp cry drew Sakura's attention away from the medical documentary playing on the television. She set the TV set on mute and walked over to the kitchen to answer the phone. "Moshi moshi, this is Sakura."

The voice on the side let out a sigh of relief. "Oh Sakura, thank goodness!"

" Eh, Liz-chan? Is that you? What's wrong, you sound exhausted."

"It's Kid."

Sakura's blood turned to ice and her voice instantly took on an edge of concern. "Kid-kun? Tell me what happened!"

"He tried dying his hair again."

The panic that flooded Sakura's veins disappeared immediately. _'Not this again…' _She had no idea why the young Shinigami insisted on dying his hair every few months. The coloring had little effect on his dreaded Sanzu lines and with each failure, the boy become more and more distraught. She wilted at the prospect of leaving the apartment, but she knew that Kid needed to be consoled. "I'll be over in a few minutes."

Sakura let out an irritated groan and flopped face first onto her orange (Naruto's idea) couch. "So much for staying in and relaxing." Regretfully she dragged herself off the wonderfully comfortable couch and away from the show that she had previously been absorbed in. Slim fingers pulled pink hair into a ponytail in anticipation for the jog to Gallows Mansion. _'Let's get this over with.'_

* * *

"Kid-kun, please open the door." Apparently after his latest fiasco with hair dye, Kid had locked himself in the bathroom. After spending two and a half hours of trying to coax their Meister out, Liz and Patty decided to call Sakura. They figured his girlfriend would have a better chance of luring him out, or at the very least, break the door down if he still refused.

"Sakura?" Kid's voice sounded shaky and stifled from behind the thick wooden door.

"Yeah, it's Sakura. Liz told me what happened; she and Patty are worried about you. Can you come out of there?" Eight seconds ticked by before the door opened with a small _'click'._

Sakura was caught completely off guard when a crying Kid abruptly sprinted out of the bathroom and latched himself on to her. She stumbled back a couple of steps from the force of the collision and instinctively wrapped her arms around his quivering form.

Sakura's lips pursed into a thin line. Her eyes roamed over the Shinigami's disheveled form; his clothes were rumpled and his hair was in a messy heap- something that would almost be considered taboo in his eyes. Her nose wrinkled slightly at the ammoniated smell coming from his head.

"Kid-kun what's the matter?" Usually his hair related depression would last an hour or two at most, and he was never _this_ worked up over the lack of results.

"I'm disgusting." The simple statement came out muffled and slightly distorted.

She could only stand there and softly rub the Shinigami's back as he sobbed into her chest. "Shhh, don't say that. You know that's true."

"Yes it is it! I want to live in a world that's balanced and symmetrical," Kid pulled away from Sakura suddenly and pointed to the left side of his head. "Yet I'm cursed with these damned white stripes! How can ever hope to achieve my dream of perfect symmetry if I can never be symmetrical myself?"

The pinkette was taken aback by the violent response. _'What is going on with him?'_ Sakura's eyebrows furrowed slightly in consideration and she brought a hand up to the distraught boy's face to lightly caress his check.

Gold met green as Sakura gave Kid a contemplative look. "You know,' she started in a thoughtful tone. "The first thing I noticed when I met you were those lines in your hair." Her lips twisted into a sly smile at the memory. "Back then, I thought you were some insufferable jerk with neurotic tendencies, but those three, little white stripes of yours were kind of cute."

"W-what?" Came the stuttered response.

Mm-hmm," Sakura hummed an affirmative to his confusion. Her hands ran through his hair, patting the strands back into their normal position. "I can't imagine you without them; it's like you'd be a different person."

"B-but they make unsymmetrical…" The Shinigami trailed off, obviously loosing the will to continue his one-person pity party. Sakura let out a huff at that and flicked the boy in the center of his forehead.

"Baka! You know I don't care about that!" Kid scowled at Sakura as he rubbed the tender spot, but he said nothing as he watched _her_ begin to get worked up. "Listen to me Kid-kun, you are an amazing person. You're smart, strong, and crazy talented. No one is going to think any differently of you just because you have stripes on one side of your head." Her hands suddenly balled into tight fists. "And if they did, I'd just have to _persuade _them to see things my way." Sakura finished with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Kid stared at his girlfriend in awe. He took in her confident grin and all around cheerful countenance. He could always depend on her to snap him out of his slumps. Without warning, he pulled her towards him and brought their lips together in an impassioned kiss.

Sakura made a sound of surprise in the back of her throat, but the shock was quickly replaced by pleasure as she melted into the feeling of warm lips pressing against hers. Slender arms made their way around the Shinigami's neck and the pinkette let out a small squeak when she felt Kid wrap his own tightly across her waist to bring them more closely together.

Sakura's brain turned to mush when Kid slipped his tongue into her mouth, but somewhere in the back of her mind she felt like the two were not alone. She pushed the thought away and tried focusing on enjoying the heated embrace. Just as her hands were beginning to tangle themselves in the Shinigami's black hair, a giggle sounded and broke the couple out of their ministrations.

The color drained from Sakura's face and she hastily shoved her boyfriend's body away from hers. Liz and Patty were watching the exchange from the end of the hallway. Patty was giggling like a little schoolgirl, while Liz wore an amused smile. Mortification hit Sakura in waves as she realized the sisters had been there since her arrival. _'Oh Kami-sama! They saw everything…'_ Her face flushed up to her roots. Kid glowered at the pair, more annoyed that the intimate moment had been interrupted than embarrassed.

"Um, we should really get going," Liz stammered nervously at the glare aimed towards her and cautiously made her way to her younger sister. "Patty and I will give you two lovebirds a little _alone time_." She shot the Shinigami a wink before grabbing Patty's hand and booking it down the walkway.

As Kid muttered about nosy weapons, Sakura was still rooted in place staring at the white tiled floor, trying desperately to force the heat away from her cheeks. _'Just kill me now!'_

* * *

**Eh, I'm not too fond of the ending, and the plot seems a little out there. What do you guys think?**

**The original chapter 6 is going to be pushed back until I can get the fighting right, but I'll make up something to replace it.**

**Sasu-Cake137's Personal Headcannon continued: I can't find anything solid on ages for the Soul Eater cast, so I'll just make them up. Most of the main cast (Sakura, Naruto, Kid, Maka, Soul, Patty and Black Star) are going to be 15-16, because I don't really find the idea of 13 years Frenching very appealing. Tsubaki is 18 and Liz is 19.**

**And now for some relationship stuff! Kid isn't too fond of PDA, but Sakura really enjoys holding hands, hugging, pecks on the lips and cheeks, etc. However, if two are discovered doing more intimate activities, Sakura becomes completely mortified and embarrassed, while Kid just gets mad at being interrupted.**

**Oh yeah, chapter orders are now on the tops of each chapter.**


	6. Even Death Can Have an OTP

**PSA: I really, really, _really _want you guys to send in ideas for me. Especially for Ikebukuro Nights. I'm working on it, but I'm making the plot up as I go and I need some help for where it's going. I have some ideas for it that would probably be better for one shots than a multichapter story.**

******************__************__********************__********************__************Current chapter order: _High Flying, That Day, Mr. Brightside, A Hairy Situation , Even _********************_Death Can Have an OTP,_** I Just Want to Dye.  


**Sorry for a late chapter, but school is...school. Thanks for those who reviewed/faved/read. I hope this doesn't disappoint you! I also changed the title of chapter 1. It was just too plain for me.**

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

* * *

Lord Death let out a chuckle at the sight in the mirror before him. A rambunctious group of teenagers was crowded around a somewhat small food-filled table top. The atmosphere surrounding them was thick with laughter and shouts from everyone trying to talk over each other.

The Shinigami let his eyes wander over all the occupants in the room; Black Star, Soul and Naruto seemed to be in the middle of an eating contest, while the rest of the teens were either cheering for their favorite to win or trying to ignore them completely. He gave a giddy grin behind his mask at the sight of his son and the pink haired foreign exchange student seated closely by his side. The latter was letting out cheers for her partner to wipe the floor with the competition while former looked on with thinly veiled disgust.

Spying on- ahem, _checking up on _his son had become sort of a hobby of his as of late. At first his actions had been brought on only by concern. He had noticed subtle shifts in the boy's behavior; coming home later and later after school, sighing and far off looks during tasks that would normally have his full attention, and other small but unusual things. You can imagine his surprise-and delight- when he learned that the source of all of his worries was just a girl; a pretty, pink haired Shinobi-in-training.

Suddenly everything made sense. Lord Death couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it before. These were all classic signs of a love struck boy. A few spy sessions (he was just checking up on him!) later, and Lord Death was ready to burst with bliss and pride. His son was completely infatuated with Sakura and it was obvious that she felt the same way about him, since she was his _girlfriend_. His first girlfriend. Oh, when he found out he had to resist the urge to dance around in happiness. (Although he was a bit disappointed that Kid hadn't told him, but his friends didn't about it either so he supposed that was fair.)

He snapped out his reminiscence and turned his attention back to his favorite little couple. Sakura had a hand cupped to Kid's ear and was whispering something to him. She leaned back and Kid looked thoughtful for a second before smiling and nodding, and bending towards her to whisper something in return. Hearing his response the pinkette let out a laugh and bumped him playfully. She then scanned her surroundings; once she made sure no one paying attention she shyly slipped a hand beneath the table. Kid gave a half hearted sigh and followed her example.

The leader of Death City almost let out a squeal of joy when he realized they were holding hands under the table. How cute! He let out another sigh and decided that he'd seen enough for today and let his mirror return to normal. He knew that Kid would blow a gasket if he ever found out his father was watching him go on dates, so he resolved to never tell him about his adventures. Even if the cat was ever let out of the bag, the Shinigami wouldn't ever regret what he did. Seeing his son so happy was worth it, and he genuinely did like the girl.

But Lord Death knew that eventually she and her partner would have to go back to Japan. As soon as the school year was over, the two and the knowledge they had gained would be gone. It made him wonder about his son's future. He knew that Kid was too young for him to be thinking about these kinds of things, but that couldn't stop the image of little black haired, green eyed grandchildren from running through his head.

* * *

**So? What do you think? I honestly think Lord Death would be all gung-ho and supportive about their relationship (but they don't know that...yet...maybe). I kind of had fun writing through his point of view, I hope I didn't totally butcher his character. I'm also not too fond of the last paragraph, it was the only way I could think to end the chapter.**

**Oh yeah, you might have noticed me switching between using Shinigami-sama and Lord Death. That's intentional due to that fact that some of the characters being American, and some being Japanese. Depending on the character you'll see either one (same thing with Shinigami and reaper. Unless Kid or Lord Death refer to themselves as reapers, I'll use the term shinigami).**

**One last thing; if I put a poll about future one shots or stories, would anyone vote?**


	7. Indecent Proposal

**********__********************__************Current chapter order: _High Flying, That Day, Mr. Brightside, A Hairy Situation , Even _********************_Death Can Have an OTP,_** I Just Want to Dye, Indecent Proposal.

**************************************************What this!? An update!? Haven't touched this since before school started, so here you go. IN's update is on the way too, but I'm mostly jumping around with the plot. Hetalia stuff will now be on hold until it's done.**

**************************************************Standard disclaimers apply.**

* * *

"Marry me."

Sakura's face turned a spectacular shade of red as she did her best not die from the piece of chocolate chip cookie now lodged in her wind pipe.

Kid stood behind her lightly patting her back as she coughed and sputtered.

"W-what," Sakura finally croaked out once she was able to breathe again. "What the hell are you talking about?" She graciously took that glass of water the Shinigami offered to her. Her eyebrows raised up several centimeters as she waited for him to speak again.

"I said, I want you to marry me." Kid said. His hand disappeared into his coat pocket and he pulled out a black box. He opened it with a smooth flick of his wrist.

The diamond ring inside sparkled in the light shining down from the nearby lamp. Sakura let out a gasp at the sight. At the moment she was immensely relieved that they were alone in her apartment. _'Naruto would have an aneurysm and I don't even know what the others would do.' _The image of Soul and Black Star cackling like idiots and making inappropriate jokes made her shudder.

"You…can't be serious." Her emerald eyes left the shining (_gorgeous, perfect, amazing_) piece of jewelry and met the yellow eyes of the boy in front of her. She pushed the plate of half eaten cookies aside and sighed. Propping her head onto her palms and took to deep breath to calm herself in this _completely unbelievable _situation. _'Is this a normal thing for Americans!?'_ "We're just kids, I've only been sixteen for like, two months and Naruto and I will be going home in a few weeks."

She watched Kid's eyebrows furrow and his mouth turn downwards into a frown.

"I'm well aware of your departure date, that's why you should hurry up and agree before it comes along."

It was clear that the pinkette didn't quite understand his reasoning. Her head was tilted-asymmetrically- to the side and she was giving Kid an incredulous look.

He sat down on the open chair next to Sakura and gently cupped her face in his hand, partly to straighten her posture but mostly just to enjoy the feel of her smooth skin in his hand.

"You can't leave if you're married to me."

Understanding flashed in Sakura's eyes and her gaze softened immediately.

"Oh, Kid-kun, you know I can't stay." She moved to sit in his lap and laid her chin on top his shoulder. "Konoha is my home; I have to protect it and its people." The faces of her friends and family waiting for her to return flashed through her mind.

"But…" Kid tried to think of a reason for her to not to leave. For her to just stay here in Death City, forever. With him. But his mind came up blank; no matter how badly he wanted her to stay he knew she couldn't. He'd heard her wistful sighs and seen her glancing at calendars more often. She was probably homesick and excited to go back. "When will I see you again?"

"I can't say for sure." Her and Naruto's time here was purely experimental. There was no guarantee that they –or anybody else- would ever been sent here again. "Years maybe."

Kid was silent. It was irrational to be so caught up with a girl had only known for about nine months, but things were different when you found your first love. Who knew what could happen in a couple of years. In that time they both could have already moved on with their lives, too busy to be bothered by something that had happened when they were just teenagers.

"I'll miss you Sakura." He took to stroking her short cotton candy colored locks. She'd gotten it cut rather a few inches above her shoulders after an unfortunate incident involving a blow torch and a wayward witch. She fumed for a week afterwards.

"Me too… and I'll miss all the great people I met here too, even if there are a few I could live without." Her hold around his torso tightened. "This really sucks, ne?"

"That's an understatement." The engagement ring sat on Sakura's dining room table, mocking Kid's failure. He grabbed it and came close to shoving into his back pocket before an idea stuck him. "Sakura, can you give me one of hands?"

"Yeah, sure." She unhooked her left arm from her embrace and held it in front of the boy.

Gingerly he took the ring out of its case and slid it onto her middle finger. If it couldn't be an engagement ring then it could be a promise ring. The diamond skull on the band mirrored the ones on his own rings perfectly. Speaking of _rings_…

"Dammit! Why did I only buy one? Now you're unbalanced because of my careless oversight!"

While Kid had a mini panic attack, Sakura took the time to examine the ornament. It was surprisingly feminine despite the skull, which was carved out of diamond and appeared to have chips of the black version of the stone as the eyes and nose. It looked _expensive_ (that thing was a freaking ice rink on her finger, she'd bet her entire library at home that it was worth more than her house). _'Kami-sama, I knew he was wealthy, but this is ridiculous.' _She didn't even want to guess which precious metal the band was made of.

Vaguely, she could still hear Kid ranting about the lack of symmetry. It was cute but starting to get on her nerves, so Sakura did the only thing she could think of the shut him up.

"An idiot not worthy of-" His dramatic speech was interrupted by a kiss.

"It's spectacular, thank you. But if you want, I'll put it on a chain when I get home, so you don't have to worry about throwing me off balance." That should take care of any lingering issues.

"When I you get back I'll buy you another one." He said with conviction. Sakura was about to protest; one was _definitely _enough, but Kid cut her off. "The next one will be your _real_ engagement ring."

The girl was left speechless for a second before she grinned and nodded.

"OK then." She wiggled her digits, admiring the way light reflected off the stone. "I should probably hide this, too many questions you know? And if Ino ever found that some guy _proposed_ to me and I didn't say yes and lived happily ever after, she'd probably beg _Shishou _to send me back herself."

"Is that so?" Kid's voice held a contemplative edge.

"I know what you're thinking; assuming that you can even past the guards at the academy, there will be no way in Hell that I introduce you two."

"It was just a thought."

* * *

**OK, the ending was kind of sucks in my opinion (conclusions are one of my biggest weaknesses), tell me what you guys think.**

**I'm trying to decide whether or not I should do some chapters when they're older or some AU stuff, but I haven't decided yet. Whatever I choose will have to happen after I get IN updated. Look forward to it!**


End file.
